This invention relates to a winding method and winding device for a motor stator which increases motor output by eliminating a region where a wire is not wound.
The prior art is disclosed in Japanese patent 3049395. As shown in FIG. 15, in this winding device, a cam plate 12 of a retaining jig 11 is disposed in the vicinity of a stator 1. This cam plate 12 comprises a retaining part 15 in which a hook 14 is formed for holding a wire W paid out from a nozzle 33 on its edge, a drive mean for a rotating shaft 13 which displaces to a predetermined position in the outer circumferential direction of the stator 1 when the wire W is held, and an opening part 15a for releasing the hold on the wire W which has displaced to the predetermined position.
To wind the wire in a slot 2 of the stator 1 using this retaining jig 11, the wire W paid out from the nozzle 33 is held, the wire W so retained is displaced in the outer circumferential direction of the stator 1, and the hold on the wire W is released while moving to the predetermined position. The wire is wound by repeating this sequence of operations.
However, as a slot opening 4 of the stator 1 is extremely narrow from the viewpoint of motor performance improvement, it is difficult to smoothly and surely insert the wire W paid out from the nozzle 33 into the slot 2 from the slot opening 4. Further, when the wire W is inserted into the slot opening 4, the wire W comes in contact with a projection 5 projecting towards the opening 4, and there was a possibility that the wire would be damaged by inserting into the slot 2 as it was rubbed against it.
It is therefore an object of this invention to obtain a compact, high output motor, and provide a wire winding method and winding device for a motor stator which can wind wire by smoothly and surely inserting it into the slot from the slot opening of the motor stator without damaging the wire.
In order to solve the above problems, this invention provides a winding method for a motor stator, comprising; a step to hold a wire supplied from a nozzle which moves in a predetermined path by a retaining jig which moves in synchronism with the nozzle, a step to guide the wire by a retaining jig into an opening in the motor stator to a predetermined position along a core guide facing the opening in a motor stator ,a step to release the wire which is held by the retaining jig, and a step to repeat this sequence of operations.
This invention is further provided a winding device for a motor stator comprising; a retaining jig, comprises a retaining part which moves together with a nozzle which displaces along a predetermined path and retains a wire supplied from the nozzle, transport means which guides the wire thus held in the outer circumferential direction of the motor stator, release means which releases the hold on the wire guided to the predetermined position in the outer circumferential direction of the motor stator , and a core guide which guides the wire into an opening when the wire, held by the retaining jig disposed facing the opening in the motor stator, is guided in the outer circumferential direction of the motor stator.